Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 November 2012
Time is in EST (Eastern Standard Time - UTC-5) ~ Renardy has entered the chat with his/her Bakugan from his/her story ~ 06:16 back 06:16 OH FAK ~ Renardy has been put to sleep by his/her rival ~ ~ Nintendocan has entered the chat with his/her Bakugan from his/her story ~ 09:04 (o/) Nobody 09:04 (Foreveralone) ~ Valentin 98 has entered with his/her Guardian Bakugan from his/her story ~ 9:40 . 9:41 (o/) (Val) 9:41 (hey) (Nintendocan) 9:41 What's up? 9:41 Nothing much. 9:41 Eh, same. 9:41 O.o All of my party Pokemon have Pokerus. 9:41 And Ganondorf's Level 67 now. 9:43 (XD) 03:28 THAT BUSH. 03:29 ... 03:29 He KOed my Samurott. 03:29 Now he is so dead. 03:29 O.O 03:29 Torterra! 03:29 ... 03:49 asddddfggghjkl;;'''' 03:49 * 04:11 04:11 I! 04:11 AM 04:11 ASPARAGUS! 04:11 (o/) (Zie) 04:11 I! 04:11 AM 04:11 ASPARAGUS! 04:12 dgf 04:12 g 04:12 fgf 04:12 gf 04:12 gf 04:12 (bye) (nexus) 04:12 (trollista) 04:12 (bye) (zie) ? 04:13 (trollista) 04:13 hehe 04:13 Pyruslords_Wiki:Chat/Logs/17_November_2012 04:13 Beytrollz: Powered by Beyblades & Beywheelz 04:14 ... 04:14 but i liek beywheels 04:14 I just watched 2 episodes before coming on here :3 04:16 meh 04:16 it gets better later 04:16 I noes 04:17 The only other episodes I've seen were Marche & Nicole vs. Gigante & his brother, and Leon vs. Jake 04:17 Nunununu 04:17 its 04:18 Jigante 04:18 Gigante 04:18 nope thats how they pronounce it 04:18 http://cdn.wiiublog.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Wii-U-Walmart-500x375.jpg 04:18 DUN DUN DUN 04:19 http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gigante 04:20 they pronounce it as "Jigante" usually lol 04:20 I know 04:21 :D 04:21 btw 04:22 Almost done with Sticker Star 04:22 on world 5-6 04:22 I'm on World 12-98 04:23 Hai Wolf 04:23 Finally <.< 04:23 Hi Nexus 04:23 :3 04:25 they made a blender called 04:25 Ninja 04:25 Ninja Blender! 04:26 Sounds more like Spinjitzu from Ninjago 04:27 Mr. Popo! 04:28 POPO! >:D 04:28 "I'm not ShockDingo." 04:28 Ice Climbers 04:29 Nana and Mr. Popo. 04:29 (nonono) 04:29 Mista Popo from Dragon Ball 04:29 (o/) DM 04:29 Es muy peligroso 04:29 I spy with my little eye something beginning with "C". 04:29 Is it "Corpse"? 04:30 It was cloud, actually. 04:30 (:D) 04:30 Oh, darn. Close, but no cigar. 04:31 There aren't even any corpses in here. 04:31 Give it time. 04:31 What do you even want? 04:31 I want you to tell me the future. 04:32 ... 04:32 TELL ME! 04:32 I'm afraid I gave my Millennium Plot Device to Yugi for safe-keeping. 04:32 Pretty sneaky, sis. Well, let me tell you the future instead. I'm about to walk out there and send all your little friends to the Shadow Realm. And then I'll come back in here and then see that the same thing happens to you. And you'll have all the time in the world to play "I Spy". *Evil laugh* 04:32 Why, Melvin? WHY are you doing this to us? 04:33 Because shut up. 04:33 I'm not even going to get started on the Joey/Tristan scene. 04:34 I spy 04:34 gligarman 04:34 Oh look 04:34 Goombas 04:34 Do any of you guys watch Sesame Street? 04:34 I do! 04:34 I DO! 04:35 I like it more than HE does. 04:35 Then there's a little song I'd like to sing for you. *Starts singing* 04:35 One of these things is not like the other. 04:35 One of these things just doesn't belong. 04:35 Can you tell me which thing is not like the others? 04:35 Before I finish my-- 04:35 POTATO 04:35 IT'S JOEY! IT'S JOEY! Because he's a terrible duelist. 04:36 Joey: Yug! What the h*ll?! 04:36 Lets play 04:36 "I'm Gonna Slaughter You!" 04:36 My Krokorok is evolving. (:D) 04:36 I'm sorry, Joey. The song COMPELLED me to answer. 04:36 NO 04:36 PRESS B 04:36 YES! 04:36 I DIDN'T! 04:37 LETS PLAY IM GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU 04:37 I'm TRYING to fill up some of my Pokedex before I fight Team Plasma at the Giant Chasm. >.> 04:37 Time to play Sticker Star 04:37 So now I've got Wailord, Cofagrigus, Drapion, and Krookodile. 04:38 World 5-6: Rumble Volcano 04:38 Next, Ferrothorn, Probopass, Magmar, and Galvantula. (:D) 04:38 Next is a Pokemon?! (:O) 04:38 .-. 04:38 Or is it a Digimon (:|) 04:39 Oh yeah. Claydol too. 04:39 hmm 04:39 volcano epik music 04:40 ooh 04:40 a sign that says danger 04:40 its like the crater isn't dangerous right (trollista) 04:40 PETEY PIRANHA! 04:40 WTF HE ATE KERSTI!!!!!!!!! 04:40 :O 04:40 (:O) 04:41 and he has a royal sticker 04:41 so he'll be boss 2012 11 17